


Feels Like Home

by EarpBliss



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Bonding, Chemistry, F/F, Falling In Love, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 13:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14450628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarpBliss/pseuds/EarpBliss
Summary: Love story of WayHaught.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The story starts after Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught meet for the first time at Shorty's bar 1x2.  
> Story is written in Nicole's POV. English is not my native language so i apoligize in advance for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I hope you enjoy my story

After meeting Waverly at Shorty’s I head back to the Sheriff’s Department.  
As I sit at my desk Wynonna walks in.  
“Hey Officer Haught”  
“Hey you, what are you doing here?”   
“Well, you are looking at the new deputy of BBD, I work with Dolls and I believe his office is at the end of the hall?”   
“Good for you girl, his office is at your right hand at the end of the hall”  
Wynonna wanders off while eating a donut and having a coffee to go. __  
She is already a walking cliché. I can’t help but wonder if this means I’m going to see Waverly more often, Wynonna is her sister after all. I can’t believe she is together with that ‘boyman’, Champ. I can’t stand the guy, she deserves so much better. OKAY STOP IT NICOLE! My inner self starts screaming. Keep it together and finish your report.  
  
It’s almost 6pm, end of my shift. Just when I want to leave I hear a familiar voice coming from the hallway. __  
“Hello there Officer Haught”  
_Its Waverly!_  
“Hey Waverly, you can call me Nicole if you want”  
“Hm, I kinda like Officer Haught, it sounds very uh..right?” she stumbles while she gives me the most beautiful smile I have ever seen.  
“You can call me whatever you want”, I tell her.  
Waverly looks at me with this intriguing look in her eyes.  
All a sudden Champ walks in. _Pff great_. “You ready babe?” He practically shouts.  
“No, I was just talking with Officer Haught, I still have to get to Wynonna”  
“Hey Champ” I say, trying my best not to look irritated.  
Champ ignores me, as always, as he walks up to Waverly and gives her a kiss. __  
Ugh, I can’t believe I have to see this.  
“Talk to you later?” Waverly says while looking me straight in the eyes.  
“You bet Waves!” And there she goes.  
I follow the trail she leaves, and I catch myself thinking… _“I can’t believe such beauty even exists.”_  
  
I hurry home to feed my cat, Calamity Jane.  
That night I can’t sleep. _How can a girl get to me like this? Why can’t I stop thinking about her? When I look into her eyes all I see is warmth, passion and kindness. She gets to me in a way nobody ever did._  
My thoughts get interrupted by a “Miauw” from Calamity Jane who looks at me like I’m insane.  
“I know okay, I know she has a boyfriend _”._  
I turn away from my cat’s judging eyes and eventually I fall asleep.  
  


After a really short night I arrive at work. First I need some coffee to get started. I’m standing at the coffee machine, waiting for my coffee.  
“I love the smell of fresh coffee in the morning”, I hear a familiar voice saying.  
I turn around and see those beautiful eyes that kept me up all night.  
“Good morning Waves! Oh and Hey Wynonna!”  
I get an awkward stare from Wynonna.  
“You guys on nickname base already?” Wynonna asks  
“How is your new job going?” I ask to avoid answering the question.  
“Eating donuts and kicking some ass, I could do a lot worse” she says as she dances her way to their office. And in the meanwhile Waverly is still standing here and looking at me.  
“You look tired” Waverly said.  
“I couldn’t sleep last night,” I tell her truthfully.  
“How come?”  
_I can feel my cheeks blushing._  
“It.. uh it doesn’t matter, what you up to today?”  I ask her  
“I have the day off, I’m meeting Champ, he should’ve been here by now”  
“Ah, your boyman boyfriend”  
Waverly laughs and looks at me surprised.  
“Officer Haught, you have a very good memory”  
“You have no idea..” I say under my breath.  
She looks deep into my eyes, I can feel my knees getting weaker and weaker.  
  
“Are you truly happy with Champ?” I said before I realized what I was saying.  
“What! Yes of course.. I mean.. yeah.. well there isn’t a lot of choice here in Purgatory.” She replied.  
“Well, I think that you could get anyone you want. You are extraordinary and anyone should be lucky to have you Waves, don’t you forget that.”  
_Waverly starts blushing and I can clearly see she is getting a little nervous._  
“That’s so sweet of you to say.. I.. You.. You really are a nice person officer Haught”.  
“I’m only speaking the truth Waves.” I say while keeping my eyes locked with hers.  
She just simply stares back at me, instead of words she is using her eyes to speak.  
The room is filled with tension as we keep this gaze.  
I walk closer towards her and I hold my finger top beneath her chin and lift it up a bit.  
Slowly I look at her lips and back to her eyes. I can hear her breathing change.  
Suddenly Champ walks in, “There you are babe, I was looking all over for you! Are you ready?”  
Waverly jumps back and without even looking at me she walks out with her boyfriend.  
_Shit, what did I do? Did I scare her? Did I cross the line?_  
  
Later that day I grab my phone and decide to text her.  
**NH:** Hey Waves, I’m sorry about earlier, I hope you are doing okay…  
  
After a few minutes re-reading this message I press send.   
Minutes turn into hours, still no reply. _I fucked up._


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day while driving home I hear my phone bleeping.  
  
**WE:** Do you have wine?  
_Wine, really?_  
**NH:** No, I do have beer?  
**WE:** I’m in for a beer, 30 min your place?  
**NH:** See you in 30

_I can’t believe this. She ignored my text but it’s obvious she wants to see me.  
_ I light the last candle when I hear the doorbell. _Okay Nicole keep it together!  
_ “Hey Officer Haught” she almost whispers.  
“Hey Waves, you okay?”  
“I am.. I just.. I wanted a beer and so I.. well I just wanted to, well I…” She stumbles  
“You wanted to see me?” I said.  
“Uhm Yes.” She smiles nervously.  
I take her hand and walk her towards the couch.  
“Take a seat, I will get you that beer.”  
While I’m busy in the kitchen I can hear her sigh and clear her throat. I take a deep breath and walk back into the living room.  
  
“You sure you are okay? You seem nervous.” I say while looking into her eyes.  
“I am nervous.. because you know this hasn’t happened to me before and I don’t know how to do this.. I don’t know what to say and do and, or, even think!” She rambles.  
“Take a breath, take a deep breath Waves” I say as I try to calm her down.  
“I just can’t, I don’t know how to act when I’m around you, I have a boyfriend and all I wanted to do this morning was kiss you… And I just know I would have kissed you if only Champ didn’t walk in on us”.  
“I know.. But why didn’t you respond to my message? I was worried about you all day, I could see the conversation we had earlier moved you.”  
“I didn’t respond because I was fighting with Champ all day! And the whole time I could only think about you and how I wanted to kiss you. The words you said to me.. nobody ever said anything like that. When I look at you I get this fuzzy feeling. Champ had noticed my distant behavior and I couldn’t help myself… You know… I know this is wrong.. I mean I’m in a relationship and all I wanted to do all day is kiss this incredible sexy Officer Haught.. I’m talking too much, help me out here.”  
_Wow, is this a dream again?_  
“I have to be honest, I do like the things you say when you ramble.. sexy Officer Haught? I can get used to that.” I tell her with a cheeky smile on my face.  
“No, it’s wrong. I have a boyfriend!” She said.  
“And still… all you want to do is kiss me…”  
“Yes!” She says while she bites her lip.  
“But I can’t” she continues.  
“Why are you here Waves?” I ask confused.  
“I.. I should go.” She puts her beer on the ground and gets up, so I decide to follow her as she walk to the front door.  
“You should take some time to think Waves, figure out what you feel and want. No pressure.” I say as she stands in the doorway.  
She looks into my eyes and I can see this little twinkle, a sparkle. It feels like time has stopped right in this moment. Waverly gently strokes my hand as she walks away. I just stand there.. watching her leave while all I want to do is scream she has to stay, tell her to kiss me like she never kissed anyone before. She turns her head and gives me a smile, the cutest smile I have ever seen and in this moment I realize.. I’m so in love with this woman, the word love doesn’t even cover my feelings.

The next morning I see Wynonna at the parking lot of the Sheriff’s Department.  
“You look like you got laid last night!” Wynonna said with a big smile on her face.  
“Oh god, I wish!” I replied.. If only she knew I was thinking about fucking her sister.  
“Well, you definitely have something going on, you have this glow.”  
_Oh shit, is it that obvious? Does she know Waverly was at my place last night?  
_ I just looked at her with a cocked eyebrow and Wynonna starts to laugh.  
“Okay, I’ll talk to you later Officer Mysterious” Wynonna walks away shaking her head and smiling.  
  
It’s halfway my shift and I’m just driving around in Purgatory as my radio starts beeping.  
“Officer Haught, we have a robbery reported in your vicinity. Please respond to the call at Shorty’s Bar 318 Fifteenth Avenue”  
As I race towards Shorty’s, I think about Waverly. _O god I hope she is okay.  
_ When I arrive at the scene I see Waverly sitting at the bar.  
“You’re here!” She said.  
I could hear in her voice she was scared but also relieved.  
“Is he still here? Are you okay? What happened?” I ask her, clearly concerned.  
Waverly jumps of her seat, grabs me and holds me tight, her hair smells like coconut and the feeling of her body against mine, o god… _FOCUS NICOLE_ , my inner self screams again _.  
_  
She tells me the robber left and explains how he walked in, demanding money. I report back to dispatch and leave the scene for the experts as I take Waverly outside.  
  
“I’m glad you’re okay Waves.” I said while I give her a smile.  
Waverly looks into my eyes.  
“I’m just glad you got here this fast, the thought of you being here any minute made me feel so safe...”  
_I can’t believe she is actually saying this. She is such a wonderful and kind person._  
“I would do anything to you… uhh I mean for you.”  
Waverly gives me this cheeky smile and my cheeks turn red.  
Before she can react Wynonna comes running from her car.  
“Baby girl! Are you okay? O god I was so worried!!” Wynonna says while hugging her sister tight.  
I’ll let them be and walk to my car, I have to fill in this report and make sure the guy gets caught!  
  
It’s almost 9pm and I’m still working, from experience I know that you need all the evidence in the first 24 hours of a robbery to have the best chance of catching the guy. My shift officially ended hours ago but I don’t mind. This is for Waverly.  
  
  
As I look in the final report of the scene I hear my phone bleeping.  
**WE:** Hey Nicole, I just wanted to thank you for today.  
         You interested in meeting me now for a drink?  
_My heart is racing, Yes of course I’m interested! But no, I have to crack this case._  
**NH:** It was my pleasure Waves.  
        I’m always interested in drinks with you but unfortunately I have to decline,  
        I’m still working on your case.  
**WE:** Really? Have you even eaten yet?  
**NH:** Not really but I can eat when I get home, don’t worry cutie ;-)

_  
Maybe I shouldn’t have said cutie, she is not replying anymore. Crap. Should I text her again? No, no I shouldn’t. I need to give her some space._

  
I hear footsteps in the hallway, maybe it’s Wynonna? _  
_ “Officer Haught, I thought you should eat something.. so I, uhm I brought you a chicken salad.”  
_Waverly! Oh god, she is the cutest.  
_ “I love chicken salad! You really are too kind!”  
“Least I could do for the woman who is working overtime just to help me.” Waverly says with a smile and her face looks at the ground. I can see she is getting a little shy.   
Waverly sits down at my desk, the sight of her sitting here is just so incredible sexy. Her eyes meet mine and everything around me gets blurred but all I can still see is her beautiful face. _  
_ Waverly reaches for my hand and she softly rubs her fingertips over it, while looking deep into my eyes _. I can feel our chemistry, it’s crazy! How can two people feel this connected?_ The room is filled with our tension, I get up and walk over to Waverly, who is still sitting on my desk as no words have been spoken. I can hear her breathing stop for a second as I put my body between her legs. And my hands find their way up to her thighs.  
“You are truly amazing Waves, I have never met anyone like you..” I say, while looking directly into her eyes. Noticing her eyes are getting teary.  
“Nicole, oh, I… I.. just.. I like you so much.”  
“I like you too.” I said while I move closer.  
“You make me feel like I can always be myself and that you like me just the way I am.. and that just.. I never experienced a feeling like this.. This feeling of trust.”  
I could see that saying these words touched something inside of her. __  
-Ring- Ring- Waverly’s phone starts ringing.  
“I’m sorry I have to get this” She said.   
  
She walks over to the other side of the office.  
I can overhear the conversation she has.  
“I know Champ, I’m sorry, I’ll be there in a few minutes, we have to talk anyway.”   
She hangs up walks over to me and gives me a hug.   
“Thank you officer Haught, thank you for everything you made me realize..”  
“See you tomorrow?” Waverly asks as she walks through the door.  
“I sure hope so!”   


After another hour of work I finally arrived home.  
Calamity Jane is sitting at the front porch, growling at my neighbor Jeremy again.  
Jeremy is kind guy but a little weird. Calamity Jane always growls at men, she hates men and I can’t blame her! I decided to take a long shower before heading to bed.  
  



End file.
